La visita
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Elsa visita a Hans en la cárcel ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney.**

_**Esta historia no se relaciono con las otras que hice. **_

_**Muy bien, más de una vez dije que no quiero a Hans y todavía no cambio mi forma de pensar. Pero después, por un comentario que hizo una muy querida amiga mía, pensé otra cosa y me dieron ganas de hacer este fic. Espero que les guste...**_

_**La visita**_

Caminaba por el palacio del Reí Frederick, de las Islas del Sur, hermano mayor del príncipe Hans, siendo guiada por dos guardias. Anna al principio me pidió que no hiciera esto pero luego de hablar un largo rato con ella, con calma, entendió que era lo correcto. Quizás solo así podía al menos descongelar un poco el corazón de aquel hombre que había engañado a mi hermana y había intentado asesinarnos.

Mi padre y me madre solían decirme que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y si Anna me había perdonado por haberla rechazado tantos años supongo que yo podía hacer lo mismo por Hans.

En el calabozo, los dos guardias se quedaron parados frente a una puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana que tenia barrotes. Les dije a los dos que esperaran afuera y que si algo llegaba a pasar les avisaría enseguida. Antes de entrar a ese cuarto donde estaba el príncipe cerré los ojos y deje escapar un largo suspiro. Al entrar pude ver a Hans con esposas en la mano y en los pies, mirando el piso y sentado en lo que parecía ser su cama. El lugar estaba oscuro, sucio, lleno de telarañas y mohoso. Me senté en en un banco que estaba enfrente de él y me quede observándolo.

-¿A que ha venido aquí?- pregunto con odio en su voz, sin levantar la vista- ¿Para burlase de mi?

-No- respondí.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quiere?- Hans levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

No sentí miedo y tampoco cambie de postura, solo me aclare la garganta.

-Solo vengo hablar contigo.

-Bien, pues hágalo, la estoy escuchando.

Se notaba que mi presencia le molestaba. Si fuera Anna quizás ya lo habría golpeado pero no iba hacerlo.

-Vengo a desearte suerte.

Hans soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Suerte?...Su majestad, no quiero ofenderla, pero estoy en la cárcel y dudo mucho que tenga suerte aquí dentro.

Acerque mi cara hacia la de él para demostrarle que no me intimidaba.

-¿Que pensaría su hermana si la viera aquí?- cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Acaso le sigue ocultando cosas?

-Ella ya lo sabe- respondí sin vacilar y pude notar una mueca de disgusto ante eso-. Como te decía- continué como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior-, solo vengo a desearte suerte...porque se que cuando salgas de aquí no tendrás las cosas fáciles. Espero...

-¡¿Por que viene a decirme todo esto?!- me interrumpió intentando no subir la voz- Engañe a su hermana, intente asesinarla a las dos y quise apoderarme de su reino- me recordó.

Tarde un poco en contestar.

-Anna me contó acerca de tus hermanos y que tres de ellos fingieron que eras invisible. Estabas tan sediento de atención, querías impresionar a tus hermanos mayores, demostrarles que podías ser tan bueno como ellos, incluso mejor, pero tus acciones no fueron correctas.

Hans palideció al escuchar esas palabras.

-Por eso...-continué- por eso yo, la verdad, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame, derrita ese corazón de hielo que tienes y que encuentres la felicidad sin necesidad de ser un Rey o un hombre poderoso. Yo ignore a Anna por 13 años y si ella pudo encontrar la felicidad espero que tu también puedas hacerlo.

Hans desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. No sabía exactamente como mirarlo, con odio, con lastima o con compasión. Realmente espero que esto sirva de algo o sino habré venido aquí para nada, aunque mucho no me importaba, yo solo necesitaba expresarme.

-Usted- gruño Hans- ¿En verdad cree que encontrare a alguien que me ame?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

-Una vez- dije-, cuando estaba encerrada en mi habitación, me pregunte si algún día encontraría amor...si me casaría, si tendría hijos. Muchas veces me repetí que eso seria imposible pero luego paso todo esto y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, afuera de mi habitación. Creo que si yo puedo ser feliz con alguien supongo que tu también puedes a pesar de que seas un imbécil.

Hans me miro con mala cara por ese comentario.

-Muy bien, su alteza ¿Algo mas que decirme?

-Si... gracias.

Ahora el príncipe me miro extrañado y sin entender a que venia mi agradecimiento. Por supuesto que tenia que agradecerle, si él no se hubiera metido en la vida de Anna y en la mía tal vez ahora yo estaría encerrada en mi habitación. Si él no hubiera aparecido y ofrecido matrimonio a Anna, ella no se habría molestado conmigo por haberme opuesto a su boda, yo no habría soltado mis poderes, no habría lanzado un invierno eterno y tampoco habría ido a la montaña del norte.

-Todos merecemos amor de verdad, Hans- concluí poniéndome de pie para salir de esa celda. No iba a decirle el porque le agradecía, quería que él se diera cuenta por si mismo-. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, mi hermana me la dio a mi, yo te la estoy dando a ti y espero que tu se las des a tus doce hermanos para que al fin los trece puedan llevarse bien.

Sin más que decir salí de la celda, sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Hans.

Cuando era niña mi madre me leyó un cuento de una malvada mujer que quería asesinar a un Rey y a su familia, solo por venganza. En el transcurso de la historia la mujer hace muchas cosas crueles, cosas parecidas a las de Hans, con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Al final ella esta a punto de caer de un risco y la hija menor del Rey intenta salvarla pero no lo consigue. Si esa chica pudo tener un poco de piedad por aquella cruel mujer entonces yo podía hacer los mismo por Hans.

Pero claro, son solo cuentos de niño. Aún así, yo creo en esas cosas. Yo creo que, aunque sea la persona más vil y cruel, en el fondo todos tenemos algo de bondad. Quizás estar pasando tanto tiempo con Anna me esta cambiando las ideas.

No se si hice lo correcto, no se si esto sirvió de algo, pero yo estoy conforme con lo que hice.

_**Okey, no se si mi manera de pensar es errónea. Probablemente algunos me critiquen, pero bueno necesitaba escribir esto.**_

_**En la historia que menciona Elsa, ahí me estoy basando un poco en la pelicula de el Rey león 2. Pensé en la escena en donde kiara intenta salvarle la vida a Zira. Se que la historia y la película no tienen casi nada que ver...**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAA...Si les gusto esta bien y si no no importa. Saludos.**_

_**The animal fairy 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney**_

_**En el anterior capitulo hice que Elsa perdonara Hans, luego pensé ¿por qué no hacer otro capítulo donde Anna perdona a Hans? Después de todo fue a ella a quien le rompió el corazón.**_

_**La visita, parte 2**_

Ahí estaba yo, en la oficina de mi hermana con los ojos bien abiertos, pensante. A Elsa le había llegado una carta donde decía que iban a cambiar la condena de Hans siempre y cuando las dos aceptáramos. La nueva condena decía claramente que Hans merecía la pena de muerte.

Un mes pasó desde que mi hermano lo vio. Creo que merecía que alguien le dijera todo lo que Elsa le dijo y me agrada que sea ella quien lo haya hecho. ¿Por qué de pronto cambiaban la condena de Hans? ¿Qué clase de persona era su hermano para sugerir una condena como esa? Yo posiblemente le haya tenido algo de rencor después de lo que paso pero ya no. Ahora le tengo más pena que otra cosa.

Él estuvo solo toda su infancia y creo que a partir de eso él se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Yo también estuve sola, posiblemente no como él pero también lo estuve. Yo merodeaba sola por todo el castillo, a veces solo me encerraba en la biblioteca para leer un buen libro, o me la pasaba hablando con pinturas para tener una conversación con alguien y también me quedaba detrás de la puerta de Elsa para hablarle porque no importaba cuanto me rechazara yo sabía que ella me estaba escuchado y eso me hacía pensar que no estaba tan sola, pero no llegaba a sanar la tristeza que sentía. Me moleste en más de una ocasión con mis padres porque ellos no me decían porque no podía ver a Elsa.

Yo quería encontrar la felicidad de alguna manera. No quería sentirme más sola. Supongo que cuando conocí a Hans pensé que él podría librarme de esa soledad, después de todo tres de sus hermanos fingieron que él era invisible, creí que me entendería mejor que nadie, y acepte de inmediato casarme con él. Y quizás también por eso lo golpee cuando me entere de sus verdaderas intenciones, él me decepciono.

¿Matarlo? No, yo puedo ser muchas cosas y puedo hacer muchas otras cosas pero no soy ese tipo de personas que creen que la condena de muerte es la mejor justicia. Además, eso no me haría mejor persona que él.

-Anna.

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar la voz de Elsa. Levante la cabeza, ella me miraba preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto.

Yo le sonreí a medias.

-Si...es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con la condena?

-¡No!- me apresure a responder- Es solo que esto es bastante imprevisto para mí. No creo que merezca la muerte, Elsa, creo que la que tiene ahora esta bien para mi pero...-no pude continuar.

-¿Pero?- insistió mi hermana levantando un caja.

-No sé. Tengo una duda. No una duda mala, solo una duda...pero no se que tipo de duda. Solo se que esa duda me está taladrando la cabeza y no sé cómo explicarla.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

-¿Te refieres a ir a las Islas del Sur solo para tener una conversación y averiguar sobre mi duda?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé si es una duda la que tienes- dijo Elsa-. Solo creo que necesitas hablar con él.

-¿Que podría decirle?

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que te mereces una charla con él, Anna. A ti te hizo más daño que a mi porque jugo con tus sentimientos. Tal vez sea de más ayuda si recibe el apoyo de las dos que de una sola.

Lo medite unos segundos, quizás Elsa tenga razón. Tal vez lo mejor seria hablar directamente con él.

-¿Sabes que? Tengo que irme, necesito preparar un barco para salir uno de estos días a las Islas del Sur y...¿Podrías mandarle una carta al rey para decirle que voy a hablar con Hans?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Elsa rió en voz baja y dejo que me marchara mientras ella seguía con unos documentos importantes.

* * *

><p>Después de tres días de viaje en barco llegue a las Islas del Sur. Estaba sola. Kristoff quiso acompañarme pero yo le dije que prefería hacer esto por mi propia cuenta. No fue fácil hacerlo entrar en razón, él puede parecer un hombre serio pero se preocupa demasiado. Elsa me ayudo a convencerlo, y Olaf también.<p>

Pase el viaje meditando lo que iba decir. No hable con nadie el barco, me mantenía seria y pensativa, me hacia un discurso de lo que iba a decir a Hans y al rato se me borraba y comenzaba a pensar en otro. A la hora de dormir cerraba los ojos unos minutos y enseguida me despertaba pensando en que dentro de poco vería a Hans. Aunque sonara raro, no veía la hora de encontrarme con él.

Cuando desembarcamos una carroza con un soldado del reino me esperaba para llevarme al palacio. El capitán del barco me dijo que me estaría esperando. Solo planeaba quedarme hasta haber hablado con Hans, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Unos soldados de mi reino me acompañaron hasta el palacio, venían conmigo por si acaso había problemas.

Me recibió el hermano mayor de Hans, Frederick, ya que él era el Rey. No hablamos mucho, solo me dijo que había recibido la carta de mi hermana y que aceptaba nuestra decisión acerca de la condena de su hermano. Se mostró tan feliz y tan aliviado. Lo considere algo hipócrita porque fue él quien nos envió la carta acerca de la condena de Hans. Prefiero no discutir porque no quiero meterme en sus asuntos familiares, tenia mis propios problemas del cual preocuparme.

Le pedí al rey que Hans y yo nos reuniéramos en una sala del castillo. No porque no quería bajar al calabozo sino porque quería que él pudiera salir un poco de ese espantoso lugar. Lo sé, es increíble que tenga tanta compasión. No se lo merecía pero a diferencia de él yo si tengo bondad. Ya me desquite cuando lo golpee en la cara. Frederick acepto si ningún tipo de oposición. Él me guió a mi y a mis guardias, junto con los suyos, hasta su oficina. Me dijo que entrara y dejo que aguardara unos minutos hasta que Hans viniera, también me dejo sentarme en su escritorio. Obvio que sus guardias me estuvieron vigilando todo el tiempo para que no tocara nada, lo cual me pareció algo exagerado. Yo no suelo revisar las cosas de los demás, ni siquiera reviso el escritorio de Elsa. Aunque debo admitir que había algunas cosas que me provocaban curiosidad, como una pequeña estatua de una caballero con armadura a la que decidí no tocar, por más tentador que fuera, porque parecía frágil y no quería romperla.

Me la pase mirando el techo mientras esperaba. Los guardias hablaba sin darse cuenta de que los estaba escuchando. En realidad no les prestaba mucha atención, creo que los guardias de las Islas del Sur le decían algo acerca del uniforme. Recupere mi postura firme y acomode un poco mi cabello cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

Hans había entrado con un guardia sosteniéndolo del brazo, tenia mala cara y miraba el piso y estaba esposado. Por ley él no podía quitárselas aunque yo lo pidiera. Los guardias no se fuero hasta que sentaron a Hans delante de mi, uno de los míos me dijo que estarían a fuera por si necesitaba algo.

Pasamos un largo rato en silencio. Yo utilice ese momento para analizarlo. El solía tener una postura soleada, brillante y el cabello bien peinado. También se preocupaba por vestirse bien y su ropa no tenia una sola arruga. Ahora, en cambio, tenia sombra debajo de los ojos. Su ropa, que consistía en una simple remara y pantalón gris, estaba arrugada y rota. El pelo estaba despeinado y sus patillas descuidadas.

-Si vas a darme otro discurso igual que tu tonta hermana te sugiero que lo hagas rápido porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, Princesa- comenzó a hablar.

No me enoje, aunque en el fondo me molestaba que le haya dicho tonta a mi hermana. Solo levante una ceja y curve mi labio a un lado.

-Esa tonta te perdono la vida y te dio otra oportunidad. Deberías estar agradecido.

Hans se hecho a reír sin poca gracia.

-¿Y tu crees que lo que dijo me importo?

-Claro que si, de lo contrario se lo hubieras dicho y no habrías querido hablar conmigo.

Di justo en el clavo y a él le molesto. Trate de no reírme de forma triunfante ante eso.

-¿No deberías estar con el idiota de tu novio?

-Oh, claro...Te molesta ¿No es así?- el aparto la mirada- Te molesta que Kristoff sea mejor que tú- negué con la cabeza, al fin descubrí lo que tanto me molestaba-. Me querías en verdad, cambiaste de opinión al ver la situación de mi hermana.

No respondió, se quedó callada. Note su cara decía muchas cosas y yo no sabía si llorar, gritarle o golpearlo igual que antes. Mis pensamientos era una mezcla entre confusión e ira.

-Fui a tu Reino con la intención de apoderarme de él- empezó a hablar Hans medio mirándome a los ojos-, quería aprovecharme de cualquiera de las dos, ya sea contigo o con Elsa.

Esa información ya la sabia pero decidí no interrumpirlo para escuchar todo lo que tenia que decirme.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez supuse que eras cualquier chica y te trate como cualquier "caballero" lo haría. Entonces me di cuenta de que eras la Princesa y supuse que debía poner mi plan en marcha, así que hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para conquistarte. Mientras hablaba contigo en la fiesta de la coronación de tu Elsa y me decías acerca de los sola que te sentías y de como ella te ignoraba... comprendí por lo que pasaste y provocaste algo en mí. Era una sensación cálida y extraña- Hans pareció sentirse raro al recordar eso ultimo-. Pero cuando Elsa se condeno por su propia cuenta por el accidente del invierno la tentación fue mas grande y decidi hacer un lado todos los sentimientos que tenia. Al final fracase y eso me molesto mucho. Pero...saber que Kristoff pudo amarte y hacer lo que yo no hice también me molesto- se avergonzaba de confesármelo.

Humedecí mis labios y mire para otra parte tratando de asumir lo que acababa de escuchar. No cabía ninguna duda de que tenia un corazón helado y sin embargo yo había logrado derretirlo un poco pero no fue suficiente. Creo que Hans puede salvase si encuentra a la persona indicada.

-Ojala encuentres el amor algunas vez- dije.

Hans pareció no querer escucharme.

-Tal vez puedas convertirte en un héroe. Tal vez puedas ser rey. Tal vez puedas ser un gran conquistador. Tal vez puedas tener muchas riquezas. Tal vez puedas tener el respeto que tus hermanos no te dieron. Tal vez ellos te tengan envidia por todo el poder que conseguiste. Pero si te falta el amor entonces jamás encontraras la felicidad. Aun teniéndolo todo sentirías un vació y jamás sabrías como llenarlo. Eso seria demasiado triste.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta. Ya no tenia mucho sentido estar ahí sabiendo que había averiguado lo que venia a buscar pero si me voy así nada más seria egoísta de mi parte.

-Se que mi hermana te lo dijo pero yo te lo vuelvo a repetir- acote dándome vuelta para mirarlo-. Todos merecemos amor de verdad y deseo que lo encuentres. Cumple tu condena y luego convierte en una nueva persona. Solo así encontraras la cura para todos tus problemas.

Hans no quiso verme, mantuvo su vista al frente.

Haya él. Elsa y yo ya habíamos hecho mucho para ayudarlo. Hans puede hacer lo que quiera con eso y espero no lo desperdicie. Al final se que las dos hicimos lo correcto.

_**La primera veces que vi Frozen decía que le habría dado a Hans el mismo final que tienen varios villanos de Disney. Luego vi la película otras varias veces y al final dije: "naa, no vale la pena. Es solo un pobre diablo."**_

_**Quiero darle una continuación a esta historia. No ahora, más adelante cuando termine otras cosas. Tenia pensado algo antes pero después de pensarlo varias veces no me gusto la idea. Se me vino a la cabeza otra cosa y esa idea me gusto mucho más. No se, tal vez la haga.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron anteriormente. Saludos**_


End file.
